fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cheshire Academy of Sorcery
The Cheshire Academy of Sorcery (チェシャーアカデミーの魔術 Cheshā Akademī no Majutsu) is a prestigious school located in the island of Belfry and is named after headmaster Marlon Cheshire. History Admission Full-Time Education Summer School Curriculum The School's curriculum is predominantly relating to magic and it's study, however has some elements of non-magical education in certain classes. The school is a three year institute with students ranging from ages 15-18, although anyone of any age can enrol during the summer. The school uses an unusual term structure: remaining in school during summer but end of term being in autumn and winter. The school teaches various subjects which can be "picked up" or "dropped"in a specific year. A list of classes and when they can be dropped is shown below: The student(s) who excel(s) at a particular subject and finds their way to being the top student in the school at that particular subject is referred to as the Dux (ダクス Dakusu) of that subject and is held in a very high regard by the younger students. During the current academic year, there has arose four individuals who have became the du of two subjects at the one time, these four have been dubbed the Four Kings and consists of: *Dmitri Crumm: The Dux of Armed Combat & U.O.M.I *Homer Bladvak: The Dux of Esoterology & Mental Magic *Jinbe: The Dux of Esobiology & an unknown subject. *Viol Caanan: The Dux of Arts & Magical History The position of dux can also be held by two individuals at the one time, as seen in the elemental magic department where the position is shared by both Grimlock Nice and Dallas Edwards. although this phenomenon is rare. Departments Armed Combat Department The Armed Combat Studies Department (武装戦闘の研究部門 Busō Sentō no Kenkyū Bumon) is a department within the school where the subject in question teaches mages - particularly those with an affinity for Weapon-Based Magic - in the art of armed combat. Typically, holder mages who use swords, halberds, bows & arrows etc are those who take this subject as a primary study. It teaches mages how to fight using magical weapons and is only taught as an elective subject. The student who is top of the school for this particular subject (known as the Dux) is one of the Four Kings: Dmitri Crumm - a talented user of Sword Magic. Arts Department The Arts Department (芸術部門 Geijutsu Bumon) is a small department with only a handful of students choosing it. It gives mages the opportunity to study magical and non-magical arts such as music and fine art. In the case of the magical arts course, students will study magic and how it relates to music and painting. It's dux is one of the Four Kings and exceptional Pict Magic user: Viol Caanan. Elemental Magic Department The Elemental Magic Department (元素魔法部門 Genso Mahō Bumon) is the department within the academy dedicated to teaching and developing the skills of mages using elemental magic, such as fire, water, earth or air magic as well as any subsequent variants of said magics, including Rainbow Fire or Wind Magic. This is a mandatory class which all students must study, however - since not all mages are skilled with the use of element based magic, some students may choose to drop out of elemental magic and choose an elective subject. The position of Dux for this subject is actually shared between two third year students: Grimlock Nice and Dallas Edwards, users of Air and Bubble Magic repesctively. Esobiology Department The Esobiology Department (臨時解剖学研究部門, エソバイオロジー部門 Esobaiorojī Bumon) is the department of the Academy which is concerned with the study of Esobiology - a branch of Esoterology which studies with magic and how it affects living organisms. Primary fields of research include how magic is produced within the body, how it can affect others, mage populations and the Second Origin. This is an elective class and it's dux is one of the Four Kings: Jinbe, an Archive mage and esozoological apprentice. Esoterology Department The Esoterology Department (通中天命の学習部門, エソテロロジ部門 Esoteroroji Bumon) is the department which studies the science of Esoterology. Esoterology is a field of study which studies Magic as a whole and often concerns itself with Eternano particles, the invention of new magic and magic classification. It is commonly dubbed Magic Theory (魔法の理論 Mahō no Riron) by students and is a mandatory subject up until third year. It's dux is the telepath Homer Bladvak, one of the Four Kings. Magical History Department The Magical History Department (魔法の歴史部門 Mahō no Rekishi Bumon) is the academy's department concerned with the study of the magical world and how it came to be through time. It's classes are famed for being notoriously difficult and in most cases: boring - as it involves remembering quotations, dates and events which are significant in the magical world. It's dux is Viol Caanan and it is considered an elective class after second year where it can be dropped. Mental Magic Department The Mental Magic Department (心魔法部門 ') is a very small department and a sub-department of esoterology. It is concerned with teaching students how to use and control mind based magics such as telepathy or telekinesis. It is an elective class and it's dux is Homer Bladvak. Use of Magical Items Department The '''Use of Department (魔法のアイテム部門の使用 Mahō no Aitemu Bumon no Shiyō) - also abbreviated to U.O.M.I - is the academy's department which deals with the everyday, combat and recreational uses of various Magical Items. Common items which are studied include Wands and Lacrima and is a mandatory class for all students until third year, where students can drop the subject. It's dux is Dmitri Crumm. Known Staff Notable Students Uniforms Gallery MarlonOffice.jpg|Marlon Cheshire's office. LibraryFB.jpg|The library Trivia *The subjects of this school are based on a typical school curriculum: **Armed Combat Studies - the equivalent of Physical Education (P.E.)/Gym **Elemental Magic - the equivalent of Chemistry. **Esoterology - the equivalent of Physics. **Esobiology - the equivalent of Biology. **U.O.M.I - the equivalent of Technical/Product Design/Shop Category:Academy Category:FB Category:School